Cole MacGrath
Cole Macgrath is the main protagonist in inFamous. Story Cole and Zeke both drop out of High School, and Cole becomes a bike courier "mainly to piss off his parents". One day, upon delivering a package, it explodes. *Spoiler Warnings Below The Blast The explosion wiped out six square blocks of the Historic District, more than half. The blast killed many innocent people, including Amy - Cole's girlfriend Trish's sister. At the center of the blast was him. He wakes heavily wounded, with Zeke on his intercomm. Following Zeke's directions, he is told to get to the Stampton Bridge. Upon Cole's way there, he is shocked by several electrical devices. Once he is there, he can see Zeke on the other side, waving him over. Suddenly, Cole gets a surge of power and tries to control it. Throwing his arms, however, unleashes lightning bolts to shoot down from the clouds (this is also his final move, Thunderstorm, which can be moved with the SixAxis motion controller). He passes out half-way across the bridge. After the Blast A quarantine is placed on the people in the Historic District, and they are moved into the Neon District or the Warren District. However, all the people that used to be junkies or deal drugs in the Neon had now taken over. The blast mutated them in a way whereas they banded together and called themselves "The Reapers". Cole at this point says that "All the cops are either dead or too chickenshit to do anything about them." The Reapers are dressed in baggy pants and wear red sweatshirts with hoods, which blacken their face. The hood is sometimes finished with a skull design. All Reapers are clad in some type of weapon. Some Reapers are titled "Mad Bombers", as they have the ability to explode when near Cole. Reapers that were closer to the blast have more powers than the usual Reapers. These are instead dressed in white and black, with the ability to summon darkness as an attack or teleport. Cole awakes in the ER with Trish and Zeke by his side. An electrical surge flowed through his arm. Cole describes this as being "scary as hell at first". In time, he controls t hese powers and learns how to use them to his benfit. Day 14 of the Quarantine The game really starts off on Zeke's rooftop, where he's made a home. Cole is bored and remembers Zeke said something about watching TV. However, his TV wasn't working and gives Cole the task of "putting on the freakshow", meaning using his electrical powers to charge the feeder boxes and power up the TV. Once he does, a low-flying plane passes by and a program that was hacked by "The Voice of Survival", a man dedicated to propaganda, shows. He tells how a plane, likely the one Zeke and Cole just saw, flew by and dropped some food. Zeke gets up from his couch and tells Cole that they need to get down there, but first pick up a package hidden under a car. Zeke shares stories with cole along the way, about the past or what he would really like right at that time. : Zeke: "You know what I miss? Pizza. A nice, big, greasy slice. With Pepperoni. And payday, having a nice wad of dollar bills in your pocket..." : Cole: "I could go for some hot water right about now. " Once they get there, Cole blows the car out of the way with Shockwave, a move that uses electricity to push things. : Zeke: "Hellacious! Hell, I didn't know you could do something like that!" : Cole: "Me neither..." : Zeke: "Cole? Are you okay? You don't look so hot." : Cole: "Give me a second." (Absorbs electricity from a nearby generator) : Zeke: "Wait a sec, you're like a walking battery! I guess you must have to recharge after you fire off a ton of juice." When Cole and Zeke get to the park, they find that the food crate hadn't hit the ground, but instead got hung up on a statue and just hung over the park. Cole climbs up and knocks it down. The Reapers then show up, and Cole fights them off. People then scurry over to the food crates, and the player is faced with their first Karmic Decision. : Cole's Thoughts:'' '"Hm... There's a lot of food here. Enough to feed the three of us for weeks, maybe longer. I bet if I fry a couple of people in the crowd, the rest will run away. The food will be all ours, but some of these guys might starve..." The player can wait for them to open the crates, or fire electricity at them. Post Beast Defeating Bertrand's First clone and aftermath After being revived from death from another Kessler, Cole, Kuo, Zeke and Nix all traveled to France to get God Powers to battle Bertrand's Clone and his army. After a long, grueling battle, Cole killed Bertrand. Following this, Cole proposed to Kuo, to which she accepted, years passed to which they survived a A zombie war, a clone war to which the newly-wed couple had twins, Trish and Lucas(to which Nix aged up to about 5 while they went to see a movie). After word, Cole would make quick friends with An Assassin from the Renissance. A New Enemy After years of peace, Lucy and Cole locked Lucas's memories and powers away, sent him to live in San Diablo with his uncle Dylan, Cole would stay in Empire City with his family, while John White, resurrected, raised an army of Conduits and waged war upon the World's Government. During this time, Cole closed the borders of Empire City, making it habitable for both Conduits and Humans. After having a reunion of his family, he and his family defeated and killed John White for the final time. After the defeat of White, his children de-aged to 10 to which they moved to Maysef to restart being a family. Cole18.jpg ColeHellGates.png ColeHellGate.png ColeHellGates.jpg Cole10.jpg Cole.png Cole.jpg Classic Cole.jpeg 178px-Cole MP skin.jpg ColeMessed.jpg Reaper cole.jpg VampireCole.jpg Cole-Zeke-Escape-Plan.png Cole MacGrath.jpg Category:Cole MacGrath Category:Electricity Category:Reapers Category:Conduits Category:Karma Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Guardian Category:Champion Category:Hero Category:Thug Category:Outlaw Category:Infamous Category:inFamous Category:inFAMOUS Category:Karmic